


The Only Fish for Me

by lupus



Series: Prompts, Please! [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Meet Cute meets Meet Ugly, NHL Player!Holster, Tumblr Prompt, Vet!Ransom, meet cute cause it's cute and meet ugly bc holster's a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupus/pseuds/lupus
Summary: For the Tumblr prompt:  "Ransom is a vet and Holster is the guy at the front desk yelling 'NO I DO NOT JUST WANT TO BUY ANOTHER GOLDFISH'"





	

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from the lovely [chronic-sarcasm](https://chronic-sarcasm.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!  
> It's cross posted to tumblr [here](http://biharley.tumblr.com/post/151222665250) if you'd like to reblog it there as well

 Originally, Justin had thought that being a vet meant dealing less with people and more with animals. In his junior year of undergrad, when he shadowed an M.D. in the ER he watched as the dude got yelled at by some poor kid’s mother because it "was taking too long." Even though it was literally the emergency room they’d only been there for an hour and the doctor was one of two in a packed emergency room.

The experience had scarred him for life, and so Justin had shadowed vets instead and realized he liked it a whole lot better than his experiences with doctors.

The one thing he forgot to take into account was that people were just as crazy about their pets as they were about their kids.

No matter what that pet may be.

 

* * *

 

"NO, I DO NOT JUST WANT TO BUY ANOTHER GOLDFISH," a voice boomed from the waiting area.

He was in the back room, just finishing up giving a family’s new puppy his first bordetella vaccination (a lot easier said than done, it’s a nasal medicine and no one like getting liquid shot up their nose, especially puppies) when he heard it.

He made eye contact with Jenny, one of his Vet Techs, and she said “I’ll take it from here.”

He headed to the front to see what the commotion was only to see a very large, very handsome blond man talking to his receptionist in a very distressed tone.

“I don’t care what it takes, I don’t care that he’s just a fish I need to save him!” the man shouted.

He looked eerily familiar, but Justin couldn’t place why.

“What seems to be the problem?” Justin asked, and the man blanched a little when he saw him, but he gripped the fishbowl closer to his chest and set his jaw.

“Something’s up with my fish and I don’t know what it is,” the guy said. “Your receptionist,” he glared at poor Mandy, who looked confused and a little frightened, “informed me that you don’t really specialize in fish and that there’s a PetSmart down the road and _suggested I just get a new fish._ ”

“I’m sure Mandy was just trying to be helpful,” Justin said, using his placating tone. “I am indeed no fish expert and am trained more for cats and dogs, but if you give your name and some information to Mandy at the desk, we can pencil you in for today and I’ll see what I can do.”

The guy let loose a breath and said, “thank you Dr….”

“Oluransi,” Justin replied helpfully.

“Thanks,” the man said again. “Sorry for losing my cool on you, Mandy.”

“It’s okay,” Mandy said, the ever-gracious woman she was. It wasn’t like she hadn’t dealt with worse. Justin made a mental note to bring her something special tomorrow. “Let’s get you to fill out some paperwork and see what we can do to help.”

Justin shot her a smile as he headed to the back again.

 

* * *

 

 

Going over the paperwork before his appointment with the Fish Father (as they were lovingly calling him behind the scenes) Justin nearly fell out as he saw his new client’s name.

Adam Birkholtz.

Justin knew that name because Justin followed hockey, loved hockey, used to play hockey, and _Birkholtz was the name of the cute d-man who’d been traded to the Leafs this summer._

The one that Justin had been low-key thirsting over since said trade.

He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that Birkholtz had been wearing glasses or the situation itself but Justin couldn’t believe he didn’t recognize him sooner.

It was sort of nerve-wracking to go into the appointment now that he knew who the guy was, but the reminder that this very same guy had basically lost his shit over a fish did a lot to ease Justin’s nerves.

He knocked on the exam room from the back-room door and heard a “come in” from the other side.

“So, Mr. Birkholtz,” he said as he entered the room. “Explain what the problem is with your fish.”

“Okay so first of all, I’m really sorry about earlier,” Birkholtz said, looking genuinely repentant. “That was totally out of line and unfair to your receptionist.”

“We understand, Mr. Birkholtz. People can get pretty emotional about their pets. You’re not the first, and you sure as hell won’t be the last.”

“Okay. Thank you Dr. Oluransi. Oh, and feel free to call me Adam,” Birkholtz said with a flash of teeth.

“Okay then, Adam,” Justin said. “Feel free to call me Justin then.”

They kinda just…stared and smiled at each other for a moment there until Justin cleared his throat.

“So, about your fish…?”

“Okay. Yeah. So, my sisters got me this fish, right? Because I’ve been mentioning that I want a dog but they don’t think I’m responsible enough to take care of one myself even though I’m a _grown ass man_ …” he trailed off with a mutter before continuing. “So anyway, I’ve had this fish, his name is Wellie, for like a week and a half and he’s already like…kinda lethargic. I’ve fed him and cleaned his bowl and everything! And he swam around at first. But now he just kinda hangs out towards the surface and according to the internet it means he’s about to die.

“Like yeah, okay, I like this fish and all but the main thing here is that I cannot let my sisters be right. Okay? They’ll rub it in my face forever that I can’t even take care of a fish. So…can you help me in any way?”

“You always could just replace the fish and they’d never know,” Justin said with a smirk, waiting to see Adam’s reaction.

Adam didn’t disappoint with a glare that scrunched up his nose a little and made his glasses ride up. Justin really shouldn’t be riling up his client in a shitty attempt to flirt, but he honestly could not resist.

“I’m kidding,” Justin said gently. And though Adam looked at him through narrowed eyes for a moment his expression eventually relaxed into a sheepish smile. “Here, put Wellie’s bowl up on the exam table and I’ll give him a look.”

After a moment or two, Justin knew exactly what Adam could do.

“Okay, here’s the deal,” he said. “First of all, Wellie technically isn’t really a goldfish? At least not the kind you’re thinking of. This is a comet goldfish and they’re literally like 15 cents at pet stores. They’re usually bought in bulk as feeder fish for larger fish.”

“Those bitches,” Adam muttered under his breath. Justin had to use his entire willpower not to laugh.

“No, that’s good. These little dudes are hardy. They can live in a pretty large variety of temperatures and environments.”

“Okay so what’s his deal?” Adam asked.

“It’s more than likely the bowl. Most fish in general, and especially the goldfish family, do better in large tanks with external filtration systems that keep water flowing and a steady supply of oxygen in the water. I think if you go out and get him a tank, at least 29ish gallons which sounds a lot bigger than it actually is, with a running water filter he should be fine in no time.”

“Really? That’s it?”

“Well, worst case scenario is that he doesn’t get better and you get a new fish for 15 cents and lie to your conniving sisters about it. But if things do turn out well for little Wellie here, I’d recommend getting a few more comet goldfish to put in his tank with him – they like living in schools.”

“Wow, okay,” Adam said. “Thank you. I really do appreciate it, Dr. Olu – I mean, Justin.”

“Let me know how it all goes,” Justin replied, taking the papers and heading to the door that lead to the back room. “Oh, and Adam – good luck against the Habs tomorrow night. For all of our sakes, please kick their asses.”

Justin may have just blown his cover a little bit, but it was worth the shocked look on Adam’s face.   

 

* * *

 

It was nearly a week and a half later when Mandy called Justin to the waiting area with little explanation.

When he got out there, she was putting flowers in a vase, a smug look on her face.  

“Mr. Birkholtz is here to see you,” She said, smug look growing more pronounced. Other than Mandy and Adam, the waiting room was empty, as it was everyone’s lunch break.

“I’ll just…go eat my lunch with Jenny in the break room,” Mandy winked at Justin as she passed. “Thanks for the flowers, Mr. Birkholtz, all is forgiven.”

“So, your advice helped,” Adam started. “Wellie’s doing great. And I got him three buddies and he seems happier. I also got to rub it in my sisters’ faces so that was nice too.”

“Glad to hear it,” Justin replied. “Glad I could help.”

“We uh, we beat the Habs,” Adam said, like he was stalling for some reason.

“I know,” Justin said with a smile. “I watched.”

“You did?” Adam sounded _surprised_. “That’s a silly question. You’re Canadian, ‘course you watched the hockey game.”

“Did you come all the way to my practice just to chirp me, Mr. Birkholtz?” Justin asked.

“Well that, and to give you an update on my dearly beloved fish,” Adam countered.

“Oh, yes, that too.”

“And, well…we have a bit of a game break next week? And this might be totally unprofessional, so let me know if it is, but I was wondering if you’d want to get dinner with me?”

“I’d love to,” Justin said, his heart skipping in his chest. “On one condition.”

“Anything.”

“Just promise you won’t yell at our waiter if the food takes to long like you yelled at my receptionist,” Justin chirped.

“I deserve that. And I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> was that a hause ghosts cameo? yes. yes it was.  
> come say hi/send me prompts on [ tumblr! ](http://biharley.tumblr.com/)
> 
> next up on my prompt list (also from chronic-sarcasm!) a nurseydex teacher AU :-) though i'm aiming for that one to be a little longer so it's gonna take some time!


End file.
